gfaufandomcom-20200214-history
First Doctor (Auld Mortality)
In a parallel universe, the first incarnation of the Doctor never left Gallifrey, becoming an author instead of a renegade Time Lord. His granddaughter Susan, whose mother was his daughter, eventually became the Lady President of the Supreme Council of Gallifrey. By this time, she had two grandchildren of her own, a boy and a girl. His other relatives included his great-great-uncle Ordinal-General Quences, otherwise known as the spectre, "Auld Mortality". (AUDIO: Auld Mortality) After being ostracized by his family, the Doctor wanted to escape from Gallifrey in an abandoned Type 40 TARDIS with Susan. However, he was mentally conditioned by Quences to forget about the notion, so he could eventually be set up as the President of the Time Lords. Living in isolation with his robot servant Badger, he became an author of fiction. He wrote the first science fiction historical romance, An Adventurer in Time and Space with the Possibility Generator. His other works included A Journey to Ice-Askar, The Winter Star and An Exciting Adventure with the Hassites. His stories were popular with generations of Gallifreyan children. After several years, he was reunited with Susan, who was the President-elect. At the time, the Doctor was experiencing a simulation of Hannibal's crossing the Alps in the Possibility Generator. Together they discovered that "Auld Mortality" was using Badger to regularly hypnotize the Doctor, so he could be manipulated into the position of President. However, realizing that Susan was about to become President, he attempted to control her instead. However, the Doctor used the Generator to release Hannibal and his horde on to the Panopticon, and destroyed Badger and defeated Quences. Upon returning the horde to the Generator, he discovered that he had been living in a TARDIS all along, and had been conditioned to forget it by Quences. (AUDIO: Auld Mortality) Although Susan remained on Gallifrey, the Doctor decided to become a renegade and travel the universe. However, the Doctor used the Possibility Generator to create a facsimile of Susan who decided to travel with him. On their travels, they encountered Thaleks and Winston Churchill. (AUDIO: Auld Mortality, A Storm of Angels) But this Doctor instead interfered in established events and changed history. He travelled with and taught Leonardo da Vinci the technology of flight, rescued the princes in the Tower, crafted a hearing aid for Beethoven and warned the Aztecs of Cortez' approach. It was during one of these adventures that Susan was suffering from radiation sickness. (AUDIO: A Storm of Angels, PROSE: The Innocents) After a while, the Time Lords (led by the "real" President Susan) began to pursue the Doctor across time, and prevent his changing history. While in pursuit, the Doctor and Susan arrived on an Elizabethan spaceship, carrying alien crystals from the Asteroid belt, led by John Dee. They discovered that the crystals were sentient and were communicating with John Dee, pretending to be angels. Their plan was so that they could be presented to Queen Elizabeth I, take possession of her and the rest of Earth. However, after succeeding in stopping the crystals, the "real" Susan discovered the "fake" Susan, who offered her the chance to swap places and travel with her grandfather, while her facsimile returned to Gallifrey, and would die of the sickness. After which, the Doctor and Susan left to travel the universe together. (AUDIO: A Storm of Angels) Category:Alternate versions of the Doctor